Me equivoqué
by Norma Black
Summary: WI..? Margarett Potter no era una alumna normal para todo. Pero sí fue una chica normal en lo referido al primer amor.


**_Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

 ** _Nota: Como suplemento a "Margarett Potter", un poco más de ella._**

* * *

-¡Mira por donde andas! -se quejó cuando tropezó con un sujeto al salir de la biblioteca. Se agachó a recoger sus pergaminos y ese chico lo hizo también.

-Alguien está de malhumor... -dijo sonriente el muy imbécil.

-No tengo ganas de discutir, si no te importa... -dijo Margarett, arrebatándole los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos.

-Mira Potter, sé que estás en una posición y situación difícil. Pero no tengo la culpa. -dijo él, perdiendo la paciencia. Margarett bufó y miró al Ravenclaw a los ojos.

-Lo siento, no debí pagarlo contigo. -dijo Margarett. Él le sonrió y ayudó a terminar de recoger sus cosas.- Gracias.

-Ha sido un placer. -dijo él.

-¡Cuidado con mi hermana, Byrne! -le dijo Harry, tropezando con ellos a la salida. Él iba acompañado de Ginny Weasley. Margarett lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Cállate, Harry. Atiende a lo tuyo. -le dijo Margarett. Su hermano mayor le hizo una mueca burlándose y ella lo imitó. Cuando desapareció de su vista, notó la mirada de Edward Byrnes sobre ella.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Estáis muy unidos?

-Es mi único hermano. Sí. -dijo ella, como si fuera obvio.

-Siento lo que está pasando. Todo lo del "elegido" y eso... -dijo Edward.- Saldréis adelante, sois los Potter.

-Gracias. -dijo Margarett. Ya se estaba marchando cuando, a su espalda, volvió a escuchar su voz.- ¿No te apetecería tomar una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

-Claro.

* * *

-¡¿Qué tiene novio!? ¡EVANS! -un James Potter de treinta y siete años transpiraba en el salón de su casa, acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos, Lunático y Canuto. Lily asomó la cabeza por el salón, serena.

-¿Se lo habéis contado? Os pedí por favor que lo hiciérais con tacto.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías? Vamos, vamos a Hogwarts. -dijo James, levantándose de su butaca, haciendo que Sirius se riera hasta la saciedad.- Lunático, ¿le hablaste de sexo a mi niña?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? -se quejó Remus, señalándose.

-Porque es tu ahijada. Canuto le habló de sexo a Harry.

-Por Merlín... -dijo Lily, marchándose de nuevo.

-¡Me ofendes, pelirroja! Pero sí, Lunático, era tu trabajo hablarle de sexo a la niña. Sobre todo ahora que lo tienes reciente. -dijo Sirius, riéndose. Remus le tiró un cojín a la cabeza.

-No hables así de tu sobrina y mi mujer.

-Por favor, ¿os podéis centrar? Margarett tiene una cita. -dijo James, que se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de la camisa.- No puedo respirar, me falta el aire...

-No pienso hacerte el boca a boca. -le dijo Sirius.

-Ni yo.

-¡Evans, tu marido necesita oxígeno!

* * *

Harry Potter estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba solo, en silencio, sin hacer nada. Hasta que Ginevra salió de su habitación, lo vio y se acercó a él. Se rió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Puedes relajarte? -le pidió Ginny, divertida.

-Lo nuestro se terminó. Eres la hermana de Ron. -dijo Harry, pero aquello solo divirtió más a la pelirroja.

-¿Estás celoso por tu hermana?

-No me gusta ese tipo. Prefería que se liara con Ron.

-A Ron le gusta Hermione. No engaña a nadie.

-George.

-Angelina.

-Fred.

-Harry, no puede liarse con todos mis hermanos.

-Llega tardísimo. Mato al águila ese. -dijo Harry. Pero al tiempo que lo decía una chica de pelo azabache rizado entraba en la sala común con una sonrisa de idiota.- ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Lo mato? Lo mato.

-Harry, tranquilo. -dijo Margarett, serena.

-¡Por los mocos verdes de Merlín, Margarett, céntrate! -le pidió Harry, histérico.

-Harry Potter, -dijo su hermana pequeña, seria- métete en tus asuntos y no te pongas en el papel de hermano celoso porque papá te lo haya pedido. Sé cuidarme yo solita. Me voy a dormir. Ginny te espero en la habitación.

* * *

-¿Estás segura que tus padres están trabajando? -preguntó Edward, entrando en la casa de los Potter.

-Sí, segurísima. -dijo ella, divertida, dándole un beso.- Ayúdame a hacer la tarta.

Los dos se pusieron a cocinar una tarta de cumpleaños para Lily en la cocina de los Potter. Entre ambos consiguieron hacer un pastel decente, pero también dejaron la cocina patas arriba. El primero en verlo fue Harry, que llegaba con Ron y Hermione a su casa.

-Maggie, mamá te va a matar. -dijo Harry, al ver la cocina de su casa.

-No me da tiempo a limpiarlo sin magia... -dijo Margarett.

-Tranquila. _Fregotego_. -dijo Hermione, empuñando su varita.- Listo.

-Herm, eres genial. Gracias. -dijo Margarett, abrazándola.

-Bueno, Mags, yo mejor me voy. -dijo Edward nervioso. Harry sonrió, sabía que eso se debía a que temía que su padre llegara a casa. Edward y Margarett se dirigían hacia la puerta de su casa, salieron y se pararon delante de ésta.

-Tranquilo. -le pidió Margarett, cuando iba a darle un beso.

-Pero, si llega tu padre... -dijo Edward. Justamente sonó un _crack_ tras ellos y tres risas atronadoras hicieron que se separaran. Eran James, Sirius y Remus. Los tres se pusieron serios y se acercaron a los dos jóvenes. Margarett se rió y abrazó a su chico por la cintura, desde su espalda.- Señor Potter, Señor Black, Se-señor Lupin...

-¿Qué tal, Burne? -preguntó James.

-Es Byrne, papi. -le recordó Margarett.

-Usted puede llamarme Burne, Señor Potter. -dijo rápidamente Edward.

-Menos mal, me gusta más Burne. -dijo James.- ¿Sabías que el padrino de Margarett es hombre-lobo?

-No, señor. Pero los hombres-lobo me caen extremadamente bien y creo que...

-¡James! -gritó una pelirroja apareciendo detrás de todos ellos. Los tres adultos se giraron y le sonrieron.- Todos, adentro.

-Sí, prefecta Evans. -dijo Sirius, haciendo el tonto al tiempo que entraba en casa de su amigo.

-Remus, prepararé té. -le dijo dulcemente al tiempo que Remus caminaba hacia la casa. Al pasar por el lado de Edward lo miró de arriba a abajo y luego siguió caminando. Lily cambió el tono de voz para hablar con su marido.- Potter, adentro.

-Evans, no me puedes ordenar nada... Ya no eres prefecta.

-¡He dicho adentro!

-Voy. -dijo James, caminando apresuradamente hacia su casa.

-Lo siento, chicos. -dijo Lily.- Maggie, voy a hacer la cena. Edward, ¿te quieres quedar a cenar?

-No, gracias, señora Potter.

-Está bien. -Lily desapareció y los dos se volvieron a quedar solos.

-¿Me acompañarás a la cena por la boda de mi padrino? -le preguntó Margarett, sonriéndole, coqueta.

-No me dijiste que era un hombre-lobo. -dijo él. Algo que hizo que Margarett frunciera el ceño.

-No lo creí importante. ¿Cambia algo eso?

-No creo que a la gente le guste que asista a una cena para celebrar la boda de un hombre-lobo.

-No es un hombre-lobo, es mi padrino.

-Entiéndeme, Mags, no...

-No, no, entiéndeme tú a mi. Es el hombre más importante en mi vida, después de mi padre y mi hermano. No puedes pretender...

-¿El más importante? En qué buen lugar me deja eso. Detrás de un hombre-lobo.

-No, detrás de él no. Detrás de él, de Canuto, de...

-Mejor dejamos la discusión aquí. No me apetece.

-No me importa que no te apetezca.

-Nos vemos mañana, Margarett, cuando te relajes.

-Igual mañana es a mi a la que no le apetece verte. -dijo Margarett, al tiempo que su novio desaparecía ante sus ojos. Margarett bufó y le dio una patada al suelo. Caminó en círculos intentando relajarse antes de entrar en su casa. Cuando lo hizo, estaba normal, como siempre. Pero ella no sabía que Remus la había visto por la ventana.

* * *

-¿Byrne no viene? -le preguntó Harry a su hermana pequeña. Ambos estaban en la puerta de la casa de los Tonks, donde se iba a celebrar una cena para celebrar el próximo matrimonio de Nymphadora y Remus.

-No.

-¿No lo has invitado? Pensé que ibais en serio.

-Yo también lo pensé.

-¿Pasó algo, Maggie? -le preguntó Harry, poniéndose frente a su hermana.

-Eh... Mira, los Weasley. -dijo Margarett, señalando a la espalda de su hermano, donde se habían aparecido seis pelirrojos. Los Señores Weasley, los gemelos, Ron y Ginny se acercaron sonrientes a la pareja de hermanos azabaches.

-Margarett, estás preciosa. -le dijo la Señora Weasley, acariciándole la cabeza.- Tú también, Harry.

-Gracias, Señora Weasley. -dijo Margarett, forzando una sonrisa.- Harry, ¿por qué no los acompañas adentro?

-Pero...

-Son tus suegros, no los míos. Yo esperaré a Hermione y Neville. Luego entro. -le dijo la pequeña Potter. Harry suspiró y asintió, acompañando a los pelirrojos a la cena.

* * *

Los dos sentados en el salón de té de Madamme Pudipié. Él con un té de frutos rojos y ella con un café bien humeante. Maggie acariciaba la pierna de su novio con el pie. Los dos se sonreían.

-¿Has oído la pelea que hubo en Londres la semana pasada? -preguntó Edward.

-No fue una pelea. Fue un ataque de Mortífagos.

-Bueno, fue una pelea entre ellos y la Orden del Fénix.

-La Orden fue a detenerlos. -dijo Margarett, sorprendida.

-¿Estás de la parte de la Orden?

-¿Y tú de la de los Mortífagos?

-No, no estoy de ningún lado.

-Deberías.

-¿Perdona?

-¡Ey, Byrne! -dijo un chico de Ravenclaw como él. Se acercó a saludarlo, chocando su mano con la de Edward.- ¡Buen partido el otro día! Ahora solo tenéis que ganarle a los gatitos de Gryffindor. Será fácil. -dijo su amigo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Margarett era una Gryffndor, pero no se acordaba de su nombre.- Lo siento... Emm...

-Potter. -le dijo ella.- Margarett Potter.

-¡Claro, la hermana de " _el elegido_ "! -dijo irónicamente el amigo de Byrne. Margarett levantó una ceja al ver como Edward se reía con él. Se levantó de su asiento, cogió su abrigo y bufanda. Dejó unos galeones sobre la mesa y se marchó. Edward, no la intentó ni frenar. Al salir y dirigirse hacia el castillo se cruzó con Ron y Hermione. Seguramente estaban solos porque habían dejado a Harry con Ginny.

-Hola, Margarett. -le dijo Ron, sonriendo. Ella les forzó una sonrisa y pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla. Hermione y Ron fruncieron el ceño y la de rizos frenó a la hermana de su amigo, agarrándola de la muñeca.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? -le preguntó Hermione.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. -dijo Margarett, forzando una sonrisa con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Es Byrne? -preguntó Ron. Las dos lo miraron sorprendidas.

-No, no es nada. Solo me duele un poco el estómago. Me voy al castillo. Seguro que solo me cogió el frío. -dijo Margarett, escapándose de los amigos de su hermano.

* * *

Estaba tumbada en su cama, sola en su habitación. Tapada hasta la barriga, con el libro de pociones ante ella. Odiaba esa asignatura tanto como odiaba a Snape. Entonces su hermano mayor asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Ginny no está, Harry. -le dijo Margarett, desde la cama.

-Con todo lo que me ha costado subir hasta aquí y me dices que Ginny no está. Vengo a verte a ti, cervatilla.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Canuto. -le dijo Margarett, pues así la llamaba Sirius.

-Es mi padrino. -dijo Harry, sonriendo.- ¿Te encuentras bien? No has bajado a cenar.

-¿No te han dicho nada Ron y Hermione?

-No, ¿sobre qué?

-Me encontré mal durante la excursión y me volví al castillo. -volvió a mentir Margarett.- Solo me duele un poco el estómago.

-¿Quieres que te suba una taza de té?

-No, Harry, estoy bien. Tranquilo. Ya sabes lo que dice mamá, seguro que me cogió el frío por ir desabrigada.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Vete antes de que tus amigos los prefectos te encuentren aquí.

-Ponte bien. Mañana hablamos. -dijo Harry, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de la habitación de su hermana.

* * *

" _Te paso a buscar a las ocho por tu sala común. Te quiero._ " le dijo Edward. Y allí estaba ella, delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda, a las ocho menos diez, a las ocho y diez, a las ocho y veinte, a las ocho y media, a las nueve menos cuarto, a las nueve y cinco...

-Cielo, ¿por qué no bajas al banquete de Navidad sola? Las mejores damas vamos solas. -le dijo la Señora Gorda. Margarett la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sopa de leche.

-Pero, querida...

-¡Sopa de leche! -gritó Margarett. La señora gorda abrió la puerta para entrar en la sala común, ya vacía. Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró profundamente. Entonces escuchó los gritos de la señora gorda.

-¡Maleducado! ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Hacerle eso a una niña tan bonita como ella! -gritó el retrato. Margarett supuso que era Edward quien acaba de llegar y lo confirmó cuando escuchó su voz poniendo excusas y pidiéndole al retrato que llamara a Margarett.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó una voz conocida por Margarett. Era Ron Weasley.

-¡Este niño ha dejado plantada a su chica! -gritó la señora gorda.

Entonces Margarett asomó la cabeza por el hueco del retrato para hablar con Byrne, pero del otro lado se encontró con una imagen nunca vista. Ron había empujado a Edward contra la pared del pasillo y lo apuntaba con la varita. Detrás del pelirrojo se encontraba Ginny, también apuntándolo con la varita.

-Escúchame, Byrne.

-Suéltame, Weasley. No te metas. -le dijo Edward.- No eres ni su hermano.

-No lo seré, pero Harry sí. Y Harry es mi hermano. Por lo que te callas y me escuchas. Soluciónalo y déjala en paz. -le dijo Ron.

-Deja de amargarla. -le dijo Ginny.

-¿Y tú? ¿Jugando con Potter? -le echó en cara Edward a Ginny, pues se decía en el colegio que la pelirroja salía con Harry por su reciente fama. Entonces Ron posó la varita sobre su pecho e hizo un agujero en la camisa de Ravenclaw del chico.

-Te estoy avisando, Byrne. -le dijo Ron.- Déjala en paz de una maldita vez.

Margarett retrocedió y se fue a su habitación al tiempo que escuchaba a la Señora Gorda alabar a Ron y Ginny. Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. Minutos después escuchó a alguien entrar en su habitación. Golpeó la puerta del baño con los nudillos.

-Vamos, Margarett, soy yo. Ya lo sé todo. -dijo Ginny, del otro lado.

-Ginny, ve al banquete con mi hermano.

-El banquete ha terminado. Sal de ahí. Las idiotas de nuestras compañeras de habitación tardarán en venir porque se estaban besuqueando con unos chicos de Hufflepuff... Por favor...

Margarett salió del cuarto de baño y Ginny le ofreció un abrazo que ella aceptó. Margarett soltó unas lágrimas sobre su hombro y Ginny le acarició el pelo. Luego la ayudó a desmaquillarse, ponerse el pijama y recogerse el pelo en un moño.

-Es un imbécil, Margarett. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a decirte nada. Pero no es justo que tú estés así por él. -dijo Ginny, cuando le estaba ayudando a sacarse el colgante. Era un colgante de un ciervo, que su padre le había regalado hacía unos años y ella solo se ponía en ocasiones especiales.- Piénsalo. Voy a la sala común a distraer a tu hermano.

-Ginny... -dijo antes de que la pelirroja saliera de la habitación. Ella la miró.- Gracias.

-De nada, ha sido un placer.

* * *

Era de noche, sus padres y su hermano ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y ella continuaba leyendo una novela romántica. _Es todo mentira_ , pensó mientras leía como un príncipe azul arriesgaba su vida por su amor verdadero. Entonces una lechuza llegó a su ventana. Fue a recibirla y encontró una pequeñísima nota en su pata.

 _Estoy en la puerta de tu casa. Necesito verte._

 _E. Byrne._

Bufó y se asomó por la ventana. Allí estaba, delante de su casa. Él la vio y forzó una sonrisa. Margarett se miró al espejo de su habitación. Su pijama constaba de una sudadera del equipo de Gryffindor de hacía veinte años de su padre, unos pantalones negros de pijama y una coleta que dejaba ver su rebelde pelo negro azabache despeinado. Ya no le importaba que él la viera así. Se puso las zapatillas con forma de cabeza de león y bajó en silencio, no quería despertar ni alarmar a nadie.

-Menos mal que bajaste... -dijo Edward cuando la vio aparecer ante él. Iba a darle un beso, pero Margarett apartó la cara, salió de su casa y cerró la puerta tras ella.- Mags...

-¿Qué quieres, Edward?

-¿Qué?

-En tu nota ponía que necesitabas verme. ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Margarett, lo más fría que podía.

-Te echo de menos. Sé que la cagué con lo del banquete. Pero te juro que fui a buscarte más tarde. Pero la imbécil de la Dama Gorda no me dejó pasar.

-¿Podrías dejar de insultar todo de mi vida al menos cuando te disculpas? -se quejó Margarett.

-Creo que es mejor que vuelva cuando estés más tranquila.

-No, no, quieto. -le dijo Margarett, agarrándolo del brazo.- Estoy tranquila y vamos a hablar, por última vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me estás dejando?

-Lo nuestro tiene que terminar, Edward.

-¿Por qué me equivoqué una vez?

-No, no, no lo entiendes. Yo me equivoqué. Me equivoqué contigo. La culpa es mía. Pensé que podíamos llegar a algún lado, que ibas a cambiar, que yo podía cambiar por ti. Pero no puedo cambiar, tampoco quiero cambiar.

-¿Es por tu padre?

-Mira, mi padre será todo lo celoso que tú quieras. -dijo Margarett, poniéndose a la defensiva.- Pero sabe cuando las decisiones me corresponden a mi.

-Entonces, ¿quién? ¿Tu hermano? ¿El hombre-lobo?

-¿De verdad quieres insultar a mi padrino en mi casa? -dijo Margarett.- Fui yo, yo sola.

-No pudiste llegar a esa conclusión tú sola.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy una Ravenclaw como tú? ¿Por qué soy tonta, estúpida, idiota? -dijo Margarett, frunciendo el ceño. Ambos bufaron a la vez.- ¿Ves? No podemos estar juntos.

-Es una discusión, todo el mundo discute.

-Pero nosotros no somos capaces ni de discutir.

-Margarett, dime la verdad, ¿quién fue? ¿Te gusta otro? ¿Weasley, alguno de ellos? ¿Longbotton?

-Fui yo. Yo me gusto. -repitió Margarett.- Yo decido no seguir contigo. Lo siento, Edward... -dijo caminando hacia la puerta de su casa de nuevo.

-¡Margarett, por favor! No puedo vivir sin ti.

-Sí, puedes. Adiós, Byrne.

-Pero... -dijo mientras ella ya entraba en su casa y cerraba la puerta.- ¡Margarett!

Maggie cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en ella. Cuando escuchó a Edward desaparecerse suspiró y giró sobre ella misma para apoyar la espalda en la puerta. Entonces la vio. Su madre, parada detrás de ella. Lily Evans llevaba el pelo recogido como ella, un pijama de su marido, las zapatillas iguales a las suyas y una sonrisa de consolación que solo ella sabía poner en esa casa.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó en un susurro. Margarett negó con la cabeza al tiempo que la primera lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.- Mi niña... -dijo Lily abrazándola.

Las dos caminaron abrazadas hasta el salón y se sentaron en el sillón. Margarett no le contó nada de lo ocurrido a su madre, simplemente disfrutó de su abrazo. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que amaneció, Lily había pasado una manta sobre ambas y allí seguían. Hasta que se escucharon los pasos apresurados de alguien en la parte de arriba.

-¿Lily? ¿Evans? -preguntó James, saliendo de su habitación. Luego se asomó a la habitación de Margarett.- ¡Maggie! -gritó corriendo hacia la habitación de Harry.- Harry, despierta, corre. Han secuestrado a Lily y a Maggie. Corre. -dijo James. Las dos mujeres en el salón sonrieron y escucharon un golpe seco.- Ponte la gafas, por Merlín. Vamos, vamos. Llamaremos a Canuto y a Lunático y... Estáis ahí... -dijo al verlas.- ¡Harry, las encontré! ¡Están aquí, están bien! -le gritó a su hijo que seguía corriendo por su habitación, pero al escuchar aquello frenó.

-Papá... -se quejó Harry.

-Vuelve a la cama, cachorro. -le dijo James a Harry mientras caminaba hacia su hija y su mujer. Lily lo regañó con la mirada.

-No lo llames cachorro, por favor. -le pidió con voz serena Lily.- Haré té, ¿sí, mi vida?

-Prefiero café. -dijo Margarett con la voz rota. Cosa que hizo que James se sentara a su otro lado y pusiera una mano en su espalda. Lily sonrió, asintió y se marchó a la cocina.- Buenos días... -le dijo Margarett a su padre.

-¿Qué pasó, Maggie?

-Me han roto el corazón. Pero sobreviviré. -dijo ella, levantando un hombro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. James chasqueó la lengua y abrazó a su hija. Margarett ante el abrazo se echó a llorar de nuevo. James se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con el respaldo del sillón y acarició el pelo de su hija mientras ésta lloraba sobre su pecho.

-Me avisaste y yo no te escuché. Lo siento, pa.

-Cariño, hubiera dicho lo mismo de cualquiera que se acercara a ti. Además, tienes que cometer tus propios errores. Como hicimos todos. Mira tu hermano y esa chica de Ravenclaw. -dijo James, sacándole una risita.

-¿Qué pasaba, Maggie? -se quejó Harry, bajando las escaleras de su casa. Pero al ver las lágrimas de su hermana cambió la mueca de molestia por una de pena.- ¿El imbécil de Byrne, verdad?

-La imbécil fui yo. -dijo Margarett. Harry y James chasquearon la lengua a la vez, lo que hizo sonreír a Margarett. Harry se sentó al lado de Margarett, el sitio que antes ocupaba Lily. Margarett, ni corta ni perezosa, posó sus piernas sobre las de Harry, quedando así apoyada entre su hermano y su padre.

-Te veo bien rodeada, cielo. -le dijo Lily, volviendo con dos tazas de café. James palmeó su rodilla, del lado que Margarett no estaba recostada. Su mujer se sentó sobre él.

-No te pongas celosa. -le dijo Margarett a su madre, sonriendo y cogiendo su taza de café. James le quitó la suya a Lily y le dio un sorbo.

-¿A quién tenemos que matar? -dijo Sirius, tranquilamente, saliendo de la chimenea y sacudiéndose el polvo de su hombro. Tras él apareció también Remus, más nervioso.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Remus. James se rió por la actitud de su amigo.- ¿Te hizo algo, cariño? ¿Fue bruto? ¿Maleducado? Lo mato, ¿verdad? Mañana es luna llena, llevadlo a la Casa de los Gritos.

-Pensé que ahora tomabas la poción matalobos que te preparo todos los meses. -le dijo Lily a Remus.

-Y la tomo. Pero puedo hacer una excepción este mes.

-Tranquilo, padrino. Todo bien. -le dijo Margarett a Lupin.

-Todo bien, no. Estabas llorando. -dijo Sirius, con las manos en los bolsillos, muy calmado.- Por cierto, ¿interrumpimos una escena familiar?

-Sí. -le dijo James.

-Ah, bien. Pelirroja, ¿hay café? -dijo Sirius.

-En la cocina. -dijo Lily, antes de mirar a su marido.- No sé para que le dices que interrumpía, si se va a quedar igual.

-Por eso. Porque se va a quedar igual. Es parte de la familia.

-¡Soy el padrino del cachorro, Evans! -gritó Sirius desde la cocina, sirviéndose café.

-Remus, ¿tú no quieres café? -le preguntó Lily a Remus.

-Mejor prepárale una tila. Está algo nervioso. -dijo James, divertido. Pocas veces podía ver a Remus así, y le encantaba. Remus se sentó en una butaca a relajarse, pero no lo consiguió hasta que Margarett lo abrazó.

Maggie superó la ruptura con su novio. Claro. Era una Potter. Podría con todo.


End file.
